1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mother substrate, an array test method thereof, and a display substrate. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a mother substrate that protects from static electricity, an array test method thereof, and a display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a display substrate which includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels, a gate driving circuit which outputs gate signals to the gate lines, and a data driving circuit which output data signals to the data lines. The gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit are mounted on the display substrate, e.g., a chip shape.
Each pixel includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is connected to the data line, the gate line, and the pixel electrode, and drives the pixel electrode.
Currently, in order to decrease a total size of the gate driving circuit and to reduce the size of a LCD, as well as to simplify the manufacture of the LCD, a process in which the gate driving circuit is integrated on the display substrate has been developed. The gate driving circuit includes a thin film transistor which is formed via a substantially same process as that forming the thin film transistor of the pixel. Thus, the thin film transistor of the gate driving circuit includes the same active layer as that in the thin film transistor of the pixel.